Parasite Eve Final Challenge
by Felius
Summary: Felius a small time cop in L.A. has meet a strange man on a arrest. The man caims to know him and awakens a deep power that Felius must learn to control. The man calls himself Drezden and gives Felius the choice of world domination, or to save the world.
1. PrologueGenes

Prologue-- Genes

The scientists walked into the freezer were they kept genetic samples. Genesis was written on the door and all of the vials containing samples. Genesis furnished all of the funding for military grade weapons. They also funded secret don't ask don't tell projects by people or corporations they dreamed worthy. Genesis was currently funding the Eve project. The project was meant to create a perfect being. One that was capable of livening for years and smart as well. They were currently growing to strong young boys in their tanks. The tanks were filled with water and breathing masks were placed over their mouths. So far unlike the others these two survived the initial cloning process and were making remarkable time as far as growth. In a month they would be fully grow and one would go to the military. The other would be placed in society to see what would happen and whether or not the clone would react as its donor did. These answers could only be answered by placing the clone in that type of environment would produce the answers in with the entire scientific community was waiting for.

The military would test the second clone and see what it was capable of in a fighting environment. They would see if the clone could hack it in a fighting environment, and if the clone could. They would mass market the project and eliminate the need for people to join the military. The plan was for this to all benefit society.

-- Month Later --

"Tank 12 is opening up! Shift to red alert! All none military personnel please report to the safety room. All Military please report to the holding chamber." a male voice shouted over the intercom.

The military ran to the door ways that lead to the holding chamber and calmly evacuated the scientist.

Tank 12 and began to open without the assistance of personnel. Nobody had otherized it yet the tank was opening. The subject was called Drezden. He had brown hair and emerald green eyes along with pale skin. An officer was at the console attempting to abort the tanks premature release of the subject. Suddenly the red lights that were flashing stopped and the tank stop from trying to open. The officer stopped typing and the soldiers in the room all pointed their weapons at the tank. It was dead silent in the room. The heat made the soldiers perspire but they didn't dare complain. Anything could happen. Then almost as quickly as the red lights turned off. They turned back on as the tanks protective glass began to crack.

"Sir the glass is breaking!" shouted a soldier.

"Hold your fire. This subject must be taken in alive. He is too important to kill. That's and order!" shouted the officer.

The crack grew and spread winding around the tank and back on itself. The test subjects head lifted up and when the eyes opened the glass and water exploded outward. The soldiers never had a chance. The second they recovered there soldiers were sent up in a pyre of fire. Drezden walked over to the computer and hacked in the files for tank 13. Felius was the name of the subject. Drezden changed things in the program and files that would alter Felius' memories. Drezden smiled when he was done.

"We will meet again brother," stated Drezden.

Drezden walked out of the room and grabbed some cloths on the way out. He was wearing a scientist shirt, trousers, and lab coat. He walked by guards who didn't even ask twice why he was headed past them. When he was far enough away that he wouldn't be pinned as a target. He would set them ablaze. He enjoyed hearing there screams, but now was not the time to attack. He had to hide and gain strength.


	2. Chapter1Awakening

Chapter-1--Awakening

Felius awoke with a splitting headache. He had been clubbed in the head by a random criminal they were trying to arrest. Felius had been lacking for some reason this week. Normally he would never have had that type of problem, but for some reason he did. Felius showered, as his partner walked through the door. She always came and picked him up. It was never the other way around. Felius figured it was a dominance thing, but she never really seemed like that type of person.

"Hurry up Felius we're going to be late!" shouted Felius' partner.

It was their daily ritual to tease and yell early in the morning. It relieved tension from the previous day and between them. They needed it in order to work with each other. The days were always long and if they didn't bug each other in the morning. Then they would start snapping at each other and that was never good.

"What eva shug. I'll be out in a sec," repiled Felius in a fake Cajun accent.

"Whatever just hurry up or ill make you have a cold shower."

"You wouldn't dare."

Felius' partner walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink while flushing the toilet. Within seconds the water became ice cold and Felius jumped out of the shower. He quickly grabbed a towel to cover himself.

"April what's your problem?"

"You would badger me next time now will you." stated April as she walked out of the bathroom.

He got dressed in his blue cop uniform with the usual barracks cover. He also sucked at tying a tie so he had April do it. She mumbled under her breath about how stupid he was for not knowing how to tie a tie, but he didn't mind because he was distracted by the smell of her perfume. He sighed as he looked out the window. The day was about to begin. Then the fun would cease. He really didn't have much of a choice it the matter. They had to be able to work as a cohesive team in order to bag criminals without getting each other hurt or worse. So in the end Felius accepted it. They walked out of the house and Felius locked his door. They got in the cruiser and started to the station. Felius pulled his pistol out of the glove box and put it on.

"So did you hear what chief announced today?" asked April

"No, what?"

"Were being move to Manhattan. They need more cops there so we start today."

"Really. Sweet another hour of sleep."

"Don't get your hopes up big boy look "stated April pointing.

A young girl was getting mugged by a large man that was obviously over weight. April flicked on the cruiser lights and head in the muggers direction. He turned around and dropped the bag. He took off down and alley and Felius jumped out of the cruiser against Aprils will and chanced the man. He had sprained his leg a month ago by doing stupid stuns like jumping out of a moving cruiser, but he never learned. Nor did he try to. Felius pulled out his pistol and looked back to see April talking to the young girl. Felius looked back to see the man take a right. Felius followed and started to aim his pistol.

"Freeze your under arrest!" shouted Felius.

As usual though they never listened. They always run. Felius chased after him until they reached a dead end. The man had a hand gun and it was pointed at Felius. Fear gripped the man. When a man had this much fear he tended to do stupid things. The man aimed at Felius and pulled the trigger. He missed and Felius dropped to one knee and shot the man in the knee.

"Aaaagh!" shouted the man.

"Yah? Good I hope it hurts like crazy. Maybe next time you won't run," stated Felius as he walked over and cuffed the guy," you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney..."

Felius stopped speaking and jumped back as the man started to scream in pain. Felius was shocked at the man's temperature. It was through the roof. Then suddenly the man burst into flames before Felius' eyes. Felius stood up and started to back away. He couldn't help but think that something was really messed up. Bodies didn't just burst into flames.

"Ah Felius. I see you're alive and well. How are you," said a man who was sitting on the stone wall.

"Who are you? What the hell do you mean by that?!" asked Felius.

"Must we use such foul language? We are alike you and I. Two men of the same genes. "Spoke the man as he jumped off the stone wall.

"You're crazy... and while you're at it why don't you stay away." stated Felius

"Ooh but don't you want my gift. I Drezner have come to awaken you. It is after all, time for you to awaken."

"What!? I said stay away!"

"It is time Brother." Drezner growled.

Drezner launched forward and grabbed Felius pistol before he could fire it. The two men hit the ground and started to role as Felius tried to escape. Drezner just keep a cynical smile on his face. Finally Drezner knocked the gun out of Felius' hand and placed his own hand on Felius' forehead.

"Awaken!" shouted Drezner.

Felius screamed as he felt every cell in his body scream with pain. Mitochondria attacked his nuclei but failed. Something was keeping Felius from completely changing into what Drezner was. Felius opened his eyes to see Drezner one last time before blacking out. Felius though knocked out could still feel the pain. His body was fighting whatever it was Drezner awoke.

Felius awoke in the metropolitan hospital no more than an hour from where they were. They had I.V.s hooked into him and a pain reliever he had never heard of before. Felius looked around the room. It was dark but he could make out the small yet powerful body of his partner sitting in a chair next to him with a blanket. He wondered if she had been there all night. Felius looked out the window as the first rays of light spilled into the room. April whined as the rays of sun splashed across her face. Felius smiled and sat up. He took out the I.V.s and got dressed into his uniform. He then quietly shook April to wake her. She opened her eyes and squinted because of the light. When she realized who she was looking at she jumped up and through her arms around him.

"I was so worried. Don't ever do anything like that again." demanded April

"No problem. Let's get out of here before people start getting to work." said Felius


	3. Chapter2FlamesOfDeath

Chapter-2--Flames-Of-Death

Felius and April left the hospital in a reasonably fast manner. There first stop was the station in Manhattan. The check in was simple and not much was asked about his hospital visit other then whether he was better or not. Quickly after they were given a patrol route and they were on the streets again. At first it seemed to be a dull night, but as the night went on they had an increase in calls about people suddenly bursting into flames. Felius and April were dispatched to a house two blocks from the museum. It was meant to be a simple stop and see what happened, but like anything else for Felius it wasn't going to be that simple.

"Dispatch this is 21. We're currently at the Brockton resadence." said Felius into the receiver.

"21 this is dispatch we copy. Proceed. Update use on the situation if anything comes up." said dispatch from the small speaker next to the radio.

Roger that dispatch." Replied Felius.

"I'll go first sense you just got out of the hospital. "Stated April

"You must be joking shug. I'll go first." barked Felius.

Felius raised his pistol and walked through the doorway scanning what was in front of him as he did. It was all still intact except for two burnt bodies in the living room. Felius turned around and watched as April started to walk in. As she passed the entry way her sleeve caught on fire. She jumped back and put it out. She looked at Felius and with shock and called for and ambulance. Her arm had second degree burns and her sleeve was gone.

"Get out her Felius!" shouted April.

Felius turned away from her and walked up the stairs. As he entered the first bedroom. The stench of burnt flesh filled his lungs. Unlike the living room the bodies were still there. Felius turned around quickly in shock at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. At the same time he fired a round and when he focused he saw the same guy from the alley. He had a hole in his stomach that was healing as it pushed out the bullet. Felius backed up against a wall and shot four more rounds. Drezner pulled the gun from Felius' hands.

"I would really appreciate it if you would stop shooting me. Its stings quite a bit." stated Drezner as he crushed the pistol.

"What the hell are you?"

"Why brother i'm the same as you. We are no different. Well except that my powers are awake and yours aren't. I plan on changing that though."

"What if I don't let you?"

"You have no choice. We bring death to those who are too weak for our goals. And flame is there means of being purged for their lack of usefulness. Brother you must understand. We are the new age. Eve are sister has tried over and over and failed. Now it is our turn to show we can achieve what she never could. We are the creators of a new world. Embrace it!"

Drezner ran at Felius and placed a hand on his head and slamming it into the ground. Felius' vision blurred and he lost the ability to move. Drezner smiled and force his energy into Felius. It set Felius' body on fire and mad him start to scream. Drezner backed off and left Felius convulsing on the floor. The man's body burned as if it was going to ignite but never did. Instead Felius regained contousness and sat up. Felius looked around and saw that his partner was running up to him. She was followed by two paramedics who were ready to check and make sure he wasn't injured. One paramedic grabbed his arm to steady him but Felius jerked hi arm away.

"Sir, we need to make sure your okay. "Stated the man

"I'm fine I just need a cup of coffee. "Stated Felius

"Sir, were going to have to check you. "Said the man more sternly.

"Shut up and go away damn it "shouted Felius anger clearly in his voice.

The paramedic jumped back and whipped his forehead. He had started to sweat for no reason. Yah he was arguing but it was cold inside the house. Felius looked at the man his eyes showed nothing but anger.

"Damn medic just burn in hell "stated Felius.

As soon as the words left his mouth. The two medics burst into flames and screamed in agonizing pain. Felius looked at his partner and saw she too was starting to sweat. Felius jumped up and flung himself out a window. He fell with a loud thump and was once again out cold. His mind played back to the medics. Was he the one who caused it? Or was it Drezner? How could he know that would have happened? What was going on?


End file.
